


Sakura's unknown ninjutsu (meta)

by Calesvol



Series: Naruto Meta & Analysis [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, Character Study, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: Although many might be disappointed by the lack of ninjutsu in canon, surprisingly, she has many more in extraneous material like the movies and games, including tools she uses. This meta seeks to categorize as many as possible.
Series: Naruto Meta & Analysis [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182209
Kudos: 12





	Sakura's unknown ninjutsu (meta)

> Please note that some jutsu will be categorized twice due to falling under more than one category. Additionally, because some are nameless, I've taken the liberty of naming these techniques. These are only techniques that Sakura uses throughout the Naruto universe and may be added on to or edited as time moves on. Also, if Sakura isn't listed as the user of a technique and shown to know it (such as some of the Basics), I may link to examples of her using that technique instead of the Wiki.

# Basics

  * [Body Replacement Technique](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique)
  * [Cliff-climbing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HhM-QYUnMOc)
  * [Clone Technique](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Clone_Technique)
  * [Manji Formation](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Manji_Formation)
  * [Transformation Technique](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique)
  * [Tree-walking](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Tree_Climbing_Practice)
  * [Water-walking](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Water_Surface_Walking_Practice)



# Chakra-Enhanced Strength

  * [100 Meter Punch](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/100_Metre_Punch#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [1000 Meter Punch](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/1000_Metre_Punch#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Body Buffering](https://64.media.tumblr.com/7a1c16ad72b9fb5435e02bd92f3bfff5/2526fa1772b98235-37/s540x810/55ac81ded996812b2e80e1347dc7059370ee1087.png)
  * [Cherry Blossom Banner](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Cherry_Blossom_Banner#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Cherry Blossom Impact](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Cherry_Blossom_Impact#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Cherry Blossom Profusion Palm](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Cherry_Blossom_Profusion_Palm#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Cherry Blossom Tearing Impact](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Cherry_Blossom_Tearing_Impact#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Cherry Blossom Violent Impact](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Cherry_Blossom_Violent_Impact#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Cherry Blossom Retort](https://data.whicdn.com/images/267792769/original.gif)
  * [Chakra Dispelling](https://64.media.tumblr.com/610cf4a7fa2a6fb73ab3ea3641c475e3/2526fa1772b98235-2e/s540x810/48b370e7398d67df69b41a4d883cc50093a02fb8.png)
  * [Chakra Enhanced Strength](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Chakra_Enhanced_Strength#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Chakra Expulsion](https://64.media.tumblr.com/ccaf873cc158a07b1ebe356f3739bc47/2526fa1772b98235-f3/s540x810/f6817615d9d598b56c496a8d880d0b18ed33196e.png)
  * [Full Bloom: Cherry Blossom Impact](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Cherry_Blossom_Impact)
  * [Coming of Spring Kick](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Coming_of_Spring_Kick#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Heavenly Foot of Pain](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Heavenly_Foot_of_Pain#_7ff95ef44057688ded0a7be644312f71)
  * [Earth Splitting](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Earth_Splitting#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Mighty Arm Cherry Blossom](https://www.facebook.com/SakuraHarunoFacts/photos/pcb.1106253736444296/1106253299777673/?type=3&theater)
  * [Regeneration Cancel](https://64.media.tumblr.com/e8a321156c82e58b833df195a3a9da5b/2526fa1772b98235-70/s540x810/98b36497ad8c1cc52d423b2bbe6da7a653c48f7e.png)
  * [Righteous Fist Thrust](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Righteous_Fist_Thrust#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Quaking Leg](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Quaking_Leg)



# Collaboration

  * [Blazing Shuriken Dance](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Blazing_Shuriken_Dance#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Bolting Blossom](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Bolting_Blossom#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Culminated Feelings: Wind Lightning Cherry Blossom Formation](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Culminated_Feelings:_Wind_Lightning_Cherry_Blossom_Formation#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Combined Summoning Technique](https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-c72204f50515591c5211559bb4621890)
  * [Connected Feelings](https://www.facebook.com/113036766836646/posts/-marital-bonds-is-an-unique-connections-that-only-the-couple-can-share-it-provid/202895024517486/)
  * [Dance of Sakura](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Puppet_Performance:_Skilful_Achievement_with_a_Human_Body)
  * [Double Heavenly Foot of Pain](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Double_Heavenly_Foot_of_Pain#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Four-Corner Sealing Barrier](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Four-Corner_Sealing_Barrier#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Giant Tree Strong Drop](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Giant_Tree_Strong_Drop#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Hurricane Vortex: Cherry Blossom Wind](https://naruto-ninja-tribes.fandom.com/wiki/Sakura_Haruno_%22Courage_and_Charm%22)
  * [Invariant Connection](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Invariant_Connection#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Kunoichi Rumble](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Kunoichi_Rumble#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Puppet: Dance of the Cherry Blossom](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Puppet:_Dance_of_the_Cherry_Blossom#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Puppet: Spring Punishing Strike](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Puppet:_Spring_Punishing_Strike#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Marital Bonds](https://www.facebook.com/113036766836646/posts/-marital-bonds-is-an-unique-connections-that-only-the-couple-can-share-it-provid/202895024517486/)
  * [Medical Empress Gambler](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Medical_Empress_Gambler#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [New: Summoning Three-Way Deadlock](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/New:_Summoning_Three-Way_Deadlock#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Sky Spiraling Drop](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Sky_Spiralling_Drop#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Team Work is Outstanding ](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Team-work_is_Outstanding#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)



# Genjutsu

  * [Demonic Illusion: Tree-Binding Death](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Demonic_Illusion:_Tree_Binding_Death#_38ef332e93fe50c5a2b15b13cc7e45b4)
  * [Genjutsu Release](https://media1.tenor.com/images/d4f6f96fc80832020b2e2efdb2677592/tenor.gif?itemid=16408625)
  * [Genjutsu Reversal](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/1e/5c/71/1e5c71413f63c5ff56ec85cdb1b92793.jpg)
  * [Inner Sakura: The Great Sakura](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/The_Great_Sakura)
  * [Inner Sakura: Twinkling Maiden's Heart](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Twinkling_Maiden%27s_Heart)
  * [Ninja Art: Dance of the Snowy Cherry Blossom ](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Ninja_Art:_Dance_of_the_Snowy_Cherry_Blossom#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)



# Fūinjutsu

  * [Chakra-Suppressing Seal](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Chakra-Suppressing_Seal#_7ff95ef44057688ded0a7be644312f71)
  * [Four-Corner Sealing Barrier](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Four-Corner_Sealing_Barrier#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Strength of a Hundred Seal](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Strength_of_a_Hundred_Seal#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Unnamed Barrier Seal](https://64.media.tumblr.com/444f181c6c00535098a4bd52f08d9b96/425efe1ed9253c82-bb/s540x810/9897dca9ed64a4b1615dbf1712d72b3e7c636c1f.png)
  * [Unnamed Body/Yin Seal](https://64.media.tumblr.com/444f181c6c00535098a4bd52f08d9b96/425efe1ed9253c82-bb/s540x810/9897dca9ed64a4b1615dbf1712d72b3e7c636c1f.png)
  * [Yin Seal: Release](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Yin_Seal:_Release#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)



# Inner Sakura

  * [Anger of the Sky and the Cherry Blossom and the Earth](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Anger_of_the_Sky_and_the_Cherry_Blossom_and_the_Earth#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Almighty Sakura](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Almighty_Sakura)
  * [Cha Barrage](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Cha_Barrage)
  * [Clone Combo](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Clone_Combo)
  * [Fairy Tale Destruction](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Fairy_Tale_Destruction#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Fairy Tale Get](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Fairy_Tale_Get)
  * [Heaven's Blessing](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Heaven%27s_Blessing#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Outcry of Earth](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Outcry_of_Earth#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Super Inner Sakura](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Inner_Sakura)
  * [The Great Sakura](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/The_Great_Sakura)
  * [Twinkling Maiden's Heart](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Twinkling_Maiden%27s_Heart)



# Medical

  * [Body Pathway Derangement](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Body_Pathway_Derangement#_38ef332e93fe50c5a2b15b13cc7e45b4)
  * [Chakra Scalpel](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Chakra_Scalpel#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Chakra Transfer Technique](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Chakra_Transfer_Technique#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Creation Rebirth](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Creation_Rebirth#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Delicate Illness Extraction Technique](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Delicate_Illness_Extraction_Technique#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Healing_Resuscitation_Regeneration_Technique#_cf256d016b56a4665d27fe14d9770dff)
  * [Healing Power Alteration Technique](https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-0a57c1d5caeaa954668d93d6463e48f8)
  * [Healing Technique](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Healing_Technique#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Katsuyu - Immense Network Healing](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Katsuyu:_Immense_Network_Healing#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Medical Mode](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Medical_Mode#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Medical Ninjutsu: Strong Flash](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Medical_Ninjutsu:_Strong_Flash#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Mystical Palm Technique](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Mystical_Palm_Technique#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Ninja Art: Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Ninja_Art_Creation_Rebirth_%E2%80%94_Strength_of_a_Hundred_Technique#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)



# Shurikenjutsu

  * [Blazing Shuriken Dance](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Blazing_Shuriken_Dance#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Cherry Blossom Blizzard Technique](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Sakura_Blizzard_Technique#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Cherry Blossom Special Shuriken Throwing Technique](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Sakura_Special_Shuriken_Throwing_Technique#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Wild Shuriken Dance](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Wild_Shuriken_Dance#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Ninja Art: Dance of the Snowy Cherry Blossom](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Ninja_Art:_Dance_of_the_Snowy_Cherry_Blossom#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)



# Sensing

  * [Chakra Radar](https://64.media.tumblr.com/7ab3ea6fe8835a7fc5ddf2e3fe657914/425efe1ed9253c82-db/s540x810/46aff4ead3d40a69296d6bc90422c3e2d02b81b5.png)



# Summoning

  * [Combined Summoning Technique](https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-c72204f50515591c5211559bb4621890)
  * [Summoning Technique](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Summoning_Technique#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)



# Taijutsu

  * [Jawbreaker](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Jawbreaker)
  * [Shock Wave Blossom](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Shock_Wave_Blossom#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Shock Wave Thrust](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Shock_Wave_Thrust#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Windmill Throw](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Windmill_Throw)



# Trap

  * [Booby Trap](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Booby_Trap#_38ef332e93fe50c5a2b15b13cc7e45b4)
  * [Booby Trap Second Style ](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Booby_Trap#_38ef332e93fe50c5a2b15b13cc7e45b4)
  * [Deathly Tree Trap](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Booby_Trap#_38ef332e93fe50c5a2b15b13cc7e45b4)
  * [Falling Rock Warning](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Booby_Trap#_38ef332e93fe50c5a2b15b13cc7e45b4)
  * [Sleep Trap](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Booby_Trap#_38ef332e93fe50c5a2b15b13cc7e45b4)
  * [Land Mine](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Booby_Trap#_38ef332e93fe50c5a2b15b13cc7e45b4)
  * [Log Drop](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Booby_Trap#_38ef332e93fe50c5a2b15b13cc7e45b4)



# Tools

  * [Antidote](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Antidote#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Chakra Suppressing Seal](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Chakra-Suppressing_Seal#_7ff95ef44057688ded0a7be644312f71)
  * [Konoha Chakra Blade](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Konoha_Chakra_Blade#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Lightning Barrel ](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Lightning_Barrel#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Military Rations Pill ](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Military_Rations_Pill#_cf256d016b56a4665d27fe14d9770dff)
  * [Poison](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Poison#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Senbon ](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Senbon#_cf256d016b56a4665d27fe14d9770dff)
  * [Tantō](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Tant%C5%8D#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)




End file.
